10 Shuffle Song Drabble for LenRin
by Volvariella Aoi
Summary: Ya, entah saya mau buat summary kayak apa... Langsung aja deh ya!


A/N : kali ini saya kembali dengan membawa fic dadakan untuk drabble lagu shuffle saya! Whoaaa! Ok! Silakan disimak!

Disclimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Song ©pembuat-pembuatnya, Fic ini © LinLinOrange

Warning : ya ampun, parah deh...

**10 Shuffle Song Drabble for LenRin**

**Tokyo Teddy Bear - Kagamine Rin** (based on Project Diva F PV)

Gadis itu, berdiri dan menatap nalar boneka _teddy_ berwarna coklat yang sudah membolong disana sini. Boneka yang mengingatkannya dengan kenangan buruk bersama keluarganya.

"Selamat tinggal, _teddy_. Selamat tinggal kenangan burukku."

**2. ****Magical Mirror (Mahou no Kagami)****- Kagamine Len and Rin**

"Ku mohon, Len! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku!" Rin berteriak sambil menangis dengan deras.

"Maaf Rin, aku harus. Kita tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Len menjawab sambil menempelkan tangannya ke cermin.

"Kenapa Len?! Kenapa?!" Rin ikut menempelkan tangannya ke sisi cermin satu lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Rin..."

"Aku akan menunggumu, Len...selamanya...sampai kita bertemu lagi..."

Len sudah pergi.

3**. Ikerenka - Valshe ver.**

Warning : ya ampun, _why must this song_?! Bener-bener gak mirip sama cerita aslinya, _just my imagination!_

Lelaki itu, Len melangkahkan kakinya dengan cool, membuat semua wanita yang ada disana kelepek-kelepek tak berdaya. Termasuk gadis yang diam-diam disukainya, Rin Kagahime.

Len berjalan mendekati Rin yang berada di belakang fans-fansnya. Langsung saja para fans Len memberi jalan. Rin sih udah gugup-gugup aja.

"Le—"

Chuu!

Len mencium Rin dengan cepat dan cool tentunya.

"Jadilah pacarku, Rin."

One word, cool.

4. **Synchronicity 2 - Nico Nico Chorus ver**.

Warning : susaah!

Len sudah kehilangan semua teman-temannya, Meiko, Gakupo, dan Kaito. Len melihat Ratu berambut toska itu penuh kebencian. Len sudah mengalami luka-luka parah dikepala dan tubuhnya. Miku hanya memandangnya sinis dan memberikan sihir kepada Len sehingga membuat laki-laki itu pingsan.

"Len..."

Len membuka matanya dan melihat sang gadis yang sudah dicarinya selama ini.

"Rin..."

Saudara yang ia kasihi, dan cintai.

5. **Synchronicity 3 - Nico Nico Chorus ver.**

Warning : yaampun sambungannya!

Disaat Len sudah sadar total dari pingsannya. Dia melihat gadis itu, Rin, sedang dijaga oleh naga milik sang Ratu. Len sudah bertekad kuat.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Rin."

Dia mengacungkan senjatanya untuk membunuh sang Ratu. Namun, sang Ratu mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Rin.

Akhirnya sang Ratu terbunuh, Len langsung memapah Rin.

"Kumohon, Rin tetap bersamaku..." Air mata jatuh dari mata Len.

Tak disangka, Rin membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau selamat..."

6. **Arigatou Kimi He - Valshe**

Warning : yaampun, ini gak tau ceritanya! Щ(ºДºЩ) _from my imagination_ deh!

Character : Kagamine Len and Rin.

"Len, kau benar-benar ingin kuliah disana?" Rin mengantarkan kekasihnya, Len ke bandara.

"Ya kenapa tidak, Rin?" Len membalas.

"A-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin b-bilang sesuatu..."

"Mau bilang apa Rin?"

"A-aku...s-suka L-Len..."

Chu!

"Aku juga suka Rin..."

Rin hanya bisa bersemu merah.

"Ah, pesawatku sudah datang."

Rin membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Selamat jalan, Len! Kabari aku ya!"

"Siap, Rin!"

Rin melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Len.

"_Arigatou kimi he..._" Len bergumam dan tersenyum.

7. Long Distance Love Affair - Deco*27 ft. Topi

Warning : yeeaah! Ini juga dari imaginasiku karena gak tahu aja ceritanya.

Character : Kagamine Rin and Len.

_'Rin...aku kangen denganmu...'_ Ketik Len di ponselnya.

_'Kau kira aku tidak?' _Rin yang mendapat SMS dari Len langsung merenggut kesal.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka berada dijarak yang dekat.

_'Kau dimana Rin, aku sudah pulang dari Australia.'_

_'Aku? Ditempat biasa, signalku buruk sekali.'_

_'Eh?! Sama denganku!'_

Rin langsung berlari dan menghampiri Len. Begitupun dengan Len.

"Rin!"

"Len!"

Mereka langsung berpegangan tangan.

"Rin, aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga, mencintaimu..."

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

Dan tak akan ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka lagi.

8. **Lover Dreamer - Kagamine Len, Rin, Lenka, Rinto**

Warning : ah, sedikit mengerti lagu ini karena bantuan lagu-lagu yang ada di albumnya!

Lenka menyukai Rinto, Rinto menyukai Rin, Rin menyukai Len, dan Len juga menyukai Rin.

Cinta yang rumit bukan?

Setelah Len dan Rin jadian. Sebenarnya, hati Rinto sempat menjadi retak. Namun, keretakkan hatinya berhasil ditambal oleh Lenka.

Ada sebuah janji saat Rinto dan Lenka masih kecil. Dan sayang Rinto melupakannya. Namun, sekarang semua menjadi baik-baik saja.

Dan hubungan keempatnya menjadi lancar.

Pagi ini, mereka berempat janjian untuk pergi ke Amusement Park, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

9. **Letter Song - Wotamin ver.**

Warning : agak-agak nyesel dapet lagu ini, soalnya gak tahu ceritanya, jadi semua hampir _my imagination_ aja.

Character : Kagamine Len and Rin.

"Rin! Semangat yaa!" Neru menyemangati Rin yang akan memberikan surat ke laki-laki yang dia sukai, Len.

"_A-arigatou_ Neru!"

Saat Rin masuk ternyata banyak anak laki-laki yang berkumpul diloker. Niat, Rin pupus sudah.

Di jam pulang sekolah, saat Rin ingin memberikan surat tersebut, yang isinya adalah lagu buatannya yang menggambarkan perasaannya pada Len, dia melihat Len sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan Miku, sahabat Rin sendiri.

Rin langsung membawa surat itu pulang. Tanpa memberikannya kepada Len.

10. **Call Your Name - mpi & CASG**

Warning : SnK song! Yeah!

Character : Kagamine Len and Rin

Len melihat sang tunangan sudah terbaring lemas di pinggir jalan akibat tabrak lari yang menimpa Rin.

"Kenapa...?! Kenapa harus kamu?!" Len merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sudah 2 hari setelah Rin dimakamkan, Len hanya berdiri didepan makam Rin sambil memegang buket bunga yang akan dipakai Rin untuk pernikahan mereka.

"Rin...Rin..." Len terus menerus menyebut nama Rin.

**PBA (Pojok Bacotan Author)**

Ah! Ok sudah selesai ini! Cepat sekali! Bener-bener pada gak nyambung deh sebenernya! Feelnya juga pada gak kerasa! Щ(ºДºЩ)

Thanks buat yang mau baca!

Please review ya, minna!

Thursday, 22 August 2013,

LinLinOrange


End file.
